


I Took Your Advice to Heart

by ArmyofMew



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyofMew/pseuds/ArmyofMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were in high school he told him to grow up. He took that advice to heart, and joined the military. Now he's back home and who is that asshole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Took Your Advice to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So as far as I know, not many of the Freelancers actually have first names. I'm taking the easy way out and naming them after their voice actors so yay. Here's the master list for Y'all
> 
> Wash - David, Maine - Matt, Tex -Allison, North - John, South -Shana, York - Sean, Carolina - Jennifer

David met his roommate in a college class on sexualities of all places. They bonded over his sarcasm and the fact that he wasn't afraid to admit he was bisexual. He never made a big deal out of it, he never shoved it down anyone's throat, it's just who he was. So when the professor asked if anyone had something on the topic of their sexuality, David's hand had shot up. "Yeah it's more of a complaint actually. Why don't we hear guys complain about how their boyfriends are assholes? I know I've dated one or two, so why don't we hear about it?" He had said. The kid next to him snorted and some kids were laughing. That had been back in their freshman year, when the wounds were still fresh. That was back when he still thought about Matt.

The same guy who had laughed continued to sit next to him every day in that class for a week, then they started talking. "So you mentioned that you've dated some real asses in the day" He had began one late fall afternoon when they were studying together. "I have yeah" David had replied casually, not really invested in the conversation. "What did they do exactly?" Felix had pressed and that got a sigh out of the other young man. "It's nothing really, I'm not big on digging up my past." He had replied looking up from his notes. "Alright I was just wondering, you seemed pretty pissed about it earlier in the year is all. Forget I mentioned it." He had replied casually. There was a pause as David stared at the scribbled words on the page, not taking in a word of it. "It was our junior year and I was tired of him being immature." He began breaking the silence. "He was always up to something, I got dragged into it. A lot o our friends were like that and I guess he just wanted to hold on to that a little longer." He smiled thinking about all the stuff the four of them had gotten into over the years. "We'd been friends since we were in grade school, all four of us. I'd been dating Matt for three years when, we got in an argument." His grey eyes, darkened as he remembered what he had tried to forget.

They had been arguing all day, mostly about little things. Matt was hyped up about something and he wasn't in the mood to be around that kind of energy. Normally he would have shrugged it off but something about that day, it's like he forgot how to filter himself. "Matt can you act your age for five minutes. Just five goddamned minutes?" He snapped turning on his boyfriend. His light brown eyes widened, then immediately hardened. "I always act my age David. Just because you have a damn pole up your ass today doesn't mean I shouldn't enjoy myself." He had snapped back. "You're always getting into shit and I'm sick of it. You have no self control." He had practically shouted at him. Looking back on it David felt bad about being so harsh with him, but maybe it was for the best. "What do you mean you're sick of it?" There was real concern in his voice, his smile was long gone. "I mean I'm done Matt. I can't do this anymore. I hate being the adult when we're practically the same age. I hate paying for everything because I'm the one with the job. I hate having to apologize for you all the damn time. Come back when you grow the fuck up and we can talk. I'm done, it's over." 

He sighed looking up at and met Felix's eyes. "I know I was harsh. Back then, I wasn't the best at subtle. That doesn't mean he can drop off the face of the earth for a year and then text me only to say that he was leaving for the army." He sighed, trying to hide the fact that it still hurt like hell. Matt could be dead for all he knew, why would anybody bother telling his ex? "Anyways that's really all I was talking about. The wounds were still fresh, we still have mutual friends and they showed me pictures he had sent of him in basic." He was growing up you know? I felt like I should have been there for him." David looked down into his lap once more. "hey it's not your fault man, he's to blame as well. You both handled that wrong. It happens we mess up, we need to move on." Felix smiled reassuringly at the light haired man beside him. "Now how about back to these notes huh?" David nodded and smiled weakly back. 

As the years went by David and Felix grew closer, they planned their schedules together and went out on weekends. He still hung out with his friends from high school, John and Sean would take some time to get a drink with him. Nobody mentioned Matt when they were hanging out. He wasn't sure if he preferred it that way or not. On one hand he liked living without the painful reminders, on the other he wanted to support him still. He wanted to know that he was ok. But it never came a few more years passed, David was a senior. Felix had brought up the idea of getting an apartment together after school, they were going to need a place to stay. He was still kicking the idea around but he knew what he was going to say. He didn't want to have to pay rent all on his own, he was going to need a roommate eventually. Why not Felix?

By the time graduation rolled around it had been six years since high school and his stupid decisions seemed a thing of the past. He was moving into his own place in a few weeks and he was ready to head out into the real world. He was holding a degree in computer sciences and a minor in communications, he was sure he could find a career. It was the rest of life that he was concerned about. He was so sure he was ready to start dating now that he had the time but he didn't even know where to begin looking. David was sure that there was somebody out there for him, maybe he'd finally let the guys take him out to a club or something and he could meet a guy, or a girl and continue to grow up. He could finally continue to move on, to make that empty hole close, to forget every bad memory. 

Halfway across town and a few young men were off loading a bus, among them was a young who was built like a bear. He was tall, muscular, with short black hair, slightly longer than a buzz cut as if hair. He was smiling with his army buddies, brown eyes sparkling in the bright light from the street lights above. He hailed a taxi, waved farewell to his friends with the promise of beers when they got settled in. He stopped in front of the same three story apartment building he had stayed at on breaks between his deployments. He hit the call button and a familiar voice crackled through the old speaker. "Matt holy shit man, stop growing. I'm three floors up and you already look taller." John laughed. "Are you going to let me inside or are we going to spend the next few hours chewing the fat here?" Matt chuckled and pressed open the door as he was buzzed up.


End file.
